The Woman in the Bedroom
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: Booth comforts Bones after her ordeal in Aliens in a Spaceship and things get a little steamy. [BB] Mature content.


Disclaimer: No one you recognize is mine…The Powers That Be, please don't sue me and for the love of all things holy please get B&B together!

A/N: Had to get this out of my system. Post _Aliens in a Spaceship. _One shot.

* * *

She stood in the shower, the water near scalding, as she tried to wash away the last remnants of the dirt that had nearly become her grave. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, masked by the water. She wasn't entirely sure why she was crying, she just knew that she couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard she tried. Giving in, she slid to the floor of the shower, hugging her knees and letting a sob escape her. It wasn't until the water began to run cold that she finally composed herself enough to turn off the shower and get out. After dressing in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a body hugging tank top she walked into her living room and sat down on the couch staring blankly at the wall, her brain still trying to process the fact that she and Hodgins had very nearly died entombed in the earth. A knock on her door startled her out of her reverie. Rising slowly she checked the peephole and upon seeing Booth unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey Bones," he smiled at her as she moved to allow him access to her apartment. He noticed how red and puffy her eyes were, a sure sign she'd been crying. "How ya doin'?" he asked her, making himself at home on her couch. Tempe sat at the opposite end of the couch, uncomfortably stiff.

"Fine," she was proud she managed to control the waver that had threatened to give away her weakened state.

"Bones…" Booth started, only to be cut off by his partner.

"Is there something you needed Booth? I'd like to go to bed soon."

"You almost died today Bones."

"I know that Booth," she was still maintaining her stoicism.

"I almost lost you," it was Booth who cracked first, moving down the couch to gather her into his arms. Tempe remained rigid at first, unwilling to accept the comfort Booth offered, determined to deal with this ordeal herself but the feel of Booth's arms holding her, keeping her safe, wore down her resolve and she melted into him.

"I was so scared," she whispered.

"So was I," he told her, gently rubbing her back. After ten minutes of silence Tempe pulled away from Booth's embrace.

"It's late Booth, I'm going to go to bed," an unusual confusion was clouding Temperance's mind.

"Okay. Do you— would you mind if I stayed on your couch tonight Bones?" Booth asked, as much for himself as for her.

"Sure. Let me get you a pillow and blanket."

Once Booth was settled on the couch, Tempe headed to her bedroom, leaving the door open just a tiny bit. She wasn't entirely sure why he'd decided to sleep on her couch, and she certainly wasn't sure why she had felt so much relief when he'd asked to stay. Deciding that now was not the time to brood on things that were sure to keep her awake; Tempe climbed into bed and extinguished the lamp.

* * *

Booth shot up on high alert, gun in hand, trying to find the source of the sound that had woken him. The stillness of the apartment was punctuated by a moan and then an anguished sob. Leaving his gun on the table Booth moved silently to Tempe's bedroom, gently pushing open the door. The blanket had been flung to the floor and the sheets were twisted into a mess at the foot of the bed by Temperance's thrashing.

"No…please….Help me Booth," Booth moved rapidly to the side of the bed, dropping to his knees and placing a gentle hand on his partner's arm, shaking her gently.

"Wake up, Bones. C'mon it's only a dream," Booth moved his hand to push hair out of her face and caught himself stroking her cheek.

"Booth!" Tempe awoke with a start, eyes wide with fear her breathing shallow and rapid as her heart raced in her chest.

"It's okay Bones, just breathe. It was only a dream." Booth moved his hand to her shoulder. After a few moments Temperance regained some of her composure.

"I was there again…Hodgins and I were back in that car. You couldn't find me and we ran out of air..." her breath hitched as she fought back a sob. Without thinking Booth climbed onto the bed and pulled Tempe into his embrace.

"It's okay Tempe, you're safe now," he cradled her feeling her heart beat slowly returning to normal, a few hot tears falling onto his shoulder.

After a few silent minutes it dawned on her that he'd used her given name and not called her 'Bones'.

"You called me Tempe," she said.

"Um, yeah. I guess I did." Booth wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to call her "Tempe". Temperance tilted her head up to face Booth, shifting back to put a small amount of distance between them.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Tempe asked, causing Booth to nearly choke. Her blunt manner never failed to surprise him.

"What?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" she repeated, failing to notice how flustered Booth was.

"Uh…Bones I…" Booth was having severe difficulty forming a coherent thought.

"I want to kiss you…" she whispered softly.

"Bones…" Booth moaned as she inched her lips closer to his.

The kiss was tentative, until Tempe decided she wanted more, reaching one hand up behind Booth's head and pulling him closer. Booth groaned as Tempe's tongue sought entrance to his mouth which he gladly allowed.

"Bones," Booth pulled away. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I don't know," Tempe replied honestly. Booth ran his fingers through her hair, letting the silken tresses fall behind her on the bed. "Will you stay with me?" she asked, feeling weak and childish. Booth extricated himself from her embrace and upon seeing the disappointment flash in her eyes he reassured her,

"I'm just fixing the blankets Bones. I'll stay if you want me to." Tempe sighed in relief. Booth untangled the sheets and pulled them back up the bed and then retrieved the blanket from the floor, spreading it back over the bed. Booth climbed back into Tempe's bed, both feeling awkward for the first few minutes as they lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Thank you."

"Any time Bones," and with that Tempe rolled to face away from Booth, smiling when she felt him shift closer and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Night Bones."

* * *

Light knifed through a crack in her curtains, waking her up far earlier than she would have liked. She considered her current position, Booth's body curved around hers his arm across her waist, holding her to him. Squirming slightly to make herself more comfortable, Tempe became aware of something hard pressing into her back. Immediately she stiffened, the change in her woke Booth.

"Bones?" he asked sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, trying to relax but tensing again as her back pressed into him. Finally becoming fully awake and aware Booth immediately leapt from the bed.

"God…Bones…I'm sorry!" Booth felt like a horny teenager all over again.

"No, Booth it's okay. It's a natural biological function. I just…panicked."

"I'm really sorry Bones," Booth apologized again. He had to tear his eyes away from her; he couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she looked having just woken up and it was certainly not helping his current predicament. Tempe sat up in bed, reaching out to take one of Booth's hands.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, gently tugging him closer to the bed.

"Bones…" he started, gasping as a slender hand caressed his abs.

"Booth?" Tempe asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

"Bones a minute ago you were freaking out. Are you sure you want this?"

"I almost died yesterday," she started. "Something still feels wrong. I need you to help me feel alive again Booth. Please," the last word was a plea that tore at his heart. Booth lowered himself back to the bed, running his fingers through her hair and staring at her to be absolutely sure that she wanted this. Tempe leaned towards him, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss, silently begging him to love her.

Booth's hands tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss as he pulled her into his lap. Temperance gasped when she felt his erection beneath her and she slowly began to rock her hips against him. Booth's hands slid under the tank top, gently feeling the soft skin he encountered. He broke the kiss to slide the shirt over her head, stopping to stare when it was discarded.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, pushing her back on the bed and beginning to trail kisses down her neck. His tongue reached out to caress her breast and she moaned, arching into his mouth. She was so distracted by his mouth she didn't feel one of his hands sliding down her body until it was already inside her pants.

"Seeley," she gasped, her hips lifting in askance. Booth obeyed, unable not to now that she'd used his name; his fingers beginning to stroke her through her underwear. Temperance moaned, pushing her hips shamelessly into his hand, silently begging for more. Tentatively Booth began to pull off her pajama pants and underwear, leaving her naked beneath him. Tempe tried to push the t-shirt he was wearing over his head but he trapped her hands and stopped her.

"Patience Bones, this is about you," he murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver. Slowly Booth began to shower her body with kisses, avoiding her centre, intent on making her squirm in anticipation. When he decided he'd tortured her long enough he trailed kisses up her thighs, inhaling deeply as he reached his prize. He flicked his tongue out, causing Tempe to cry out in pleasure. He couldn't believe how good she tasted; he couldn't get enough of her. Tempe's fingers wove into his hair, pulling a bit as he drove her towards the edge.

"Oh God…Seeley!" she cried out, her back arching. "So close…" she whimpered, feeling him pick up the pace.

"Let go, Temperance. Come for me."

With a keening cry she obliged, her body shattering into oblivion as she rode out the waves of pleasure. When she finally regained enough of her faculties to think straight she pulled Booth into a kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on his lips. Booth was rapidly losing control, he was painfully hard and he needed her now. Standing, he quickly undressed, enjoying the smile that spread across his partner's face when she saw him naked for the first time.

"I need you," she whispered. Booth descended upon her, pressing his hardness into her stomach. Tempe rolled her hips up, inviting him in, an invitation Booth didn't hesitate to accept. The first time he entered her he nearly passed out from the sheer pleasure of it. Tempe began to move beneath him, grinding her hips against his. Booth withdrew from her almost fully before sliding back into her warmth. They moved together, rapidly building towards the release they both so desperately wanted. Booth slid a hand between their bodies and found the spot that would drive Tempe over the edge. Almost immediately she fell, taking him with her as they rode out the waves of pleasure together.

When their heart rates had returned to normal Booth rolled to the side, pulling Tempe to rest on his chest.

"That was amazing Booth," Temperance breathed.

"Yeah it really was."

"Thank you," she blushed and ducked her head from him. Booth tilted her head to look at him,

"Any time Bones, any time."


End file.
